The Thirteenth Year: A New Year
by Tommy's1fan
Summary: This is a story about the disney movie The thirteenth year. if you liked that movie read this! Review, tell me what you think. Charaters: Cody, Sam, Jess and others from the movie.


A/N: Hey guys. This story goes along with the movie: The Thirteenth Year. This was my favorite movie growing up on the Disney channel. Look it up if you don't know what it is, but you're interested in reading it, on IMDB. I DO NOT OWN the thirteenth year or IMDB, or Disney channel.

Title: A New Year

Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy night. The waves of the ocean were crashing on to the beach harder then ever. Lighting struck and then a loud clap of thunder what heard. The ocean erupted more waves onto the beach. When the last wave traced it's self-back into the ocean once again washing up a dark figure just lying there, motionless.

Next day…

Jess and Sam are walking side by side on the beach. Jess has a metal detector in hand; he scan's the beach.

Sam: I doubt you're going to find anything.

Jess: How do you know? I happen to be a master at this.

Sam: Ok so if you're the master you should have known you never turned the stupid thing on.

She walks ahead of jess, as he inspects that he didn't turn it on.

Jess: Wait up Sam!

Jess runs up to Sam; who has stopped walking.

Jess: What's wrong? …Sam, what-

Jess looks at the thing that had washed up that night.

Sam: What is it?

Jess: I don't know. It looks like a person.

Sam: Go look at it.

Jess: What? I'm not going over there alone.

Sam: Fine then I will.

Jess: Good idea. I'll wait here.

Sam shakes her head and walks over to the figure. Jess watches as she goes. Sam stops again. Jess furrows his eyebrows. Sam starts running to the figure.

Sam: JESS come here!

Jess sighs and puts his metal detector down then runs over.

Jess: What is it Sam?

Sam: It's Cody!

Jess: What?

Jess gets down on his knees next to Cody. Sam does the same to the right of Cody.

Jess: Oh my God it is!

Sam: He's not breathing.

Jess: He needs water! His fins are dry!

Jess and Sam drag Cody down to the beginning of the ocean. A few waves rush over Cody.

Sam: It's not working! Jess what do we do?

Jess: Stay calm. Um… help me pull him back onto the sand.

Sam helps Jess.

Jess: Now listen to me. Go to my dad's shop get him and tell him to come down here right away. Hurry!

Sam: Ok.

Sam runs over to the docks where Jess's dad works.

Sam: Mr. Wheatley! … Mr. Wheatley are you here? Hello? We need help!

Mr. Wheatley: Sam? Sam what's wrong? Is it Jess?

Sam: No Jess is fine it's Cody we have to worry about.

Mr. Wheatley: Cody?

Sam: Come on I'll explain on the way.

Sam drags Jess's dad out of the shop. Jess is still sitting with Cody bringing handfuls of water and pouring them on top of Cody's fins.

Jess: Come on Cody!

Jess runs back to the water and gets another handful of water. He comes back and notices that Cody's chest is moving softly.

Jess: Cody?

Sam: Jess!

Mr. Wheatley: How's he doing son?

Jess: He's breathing a little.

Mr. Wheatley: God knows how long he's been sitting out here in the sun with no water. Lets get him back to the house.

Mr. Wheatley picks Cody up and they start walking back to the docks.

Back at the house…

Mr. Wheatley puts Cody into the bathtub and turns the water on.

Jess: A Couple of hours in the there, he should come to.

Sam: So what should we do?

Jess: Well we could wait.

Sam: Or we could tell his parents that he's here.

Jess: Good idea.

Sam and Jess run off. Mr. Wheatley sits in a chair next to the bathtub. Sam and Jess walk up to the Griffin's front door and knock.

Mrs. Griffin: Hello? Oh hi guys, what can I do for you?

Sam: Mrs. Griffin…Cody's back.

Mrs. Griffin: What?

Jess: (Talking quickly) Yeah! We, Sam and I, went to the beach this morning cause I wanted to try out my metal detector and well Sam and I were arguing cause I was saying how great I'm at using the detector and how good I'm at, at finding things and well she disagreed with me, and then she saw him lying on the sand, so we ran up to him. Saw he wasn't breathing so we thought that he needed water but that didn't help so then, we got my dad and he brought him home and now he's sitting in my tub.

Mrs. Griffin: (pause) Um… ok. So run that by me one more time?

Jess: You really want me to explain all of that again?

Mrs. Griffin: No please don't.

Sam: What he was saying is we found Cody lying on the beach, were guessing he washed up or something. So Mr. Wheatley took him to his house and put him in the tub hoping that the water would help.

Mrs. Griffin: Thank you Sam.

Sam: You're welcome.

Jess: Hey, I told you the same thing!

Mrs. Griffin: Yes, but I could understand Sam. And what are we still doing here. My son needs me!

Mrs. Griffin rips off a piece of paper of a not pad a writes something on it.

Mrs. Griffin: I will leave Mr. Griffin a note. Lets go!

They leave and head to the Wheatley's.

Back at the house…

Sam, Jess, and Mrs. Griffin come running into the bathroom. Mr. Wheatley is talking to Cody.

Mrs. Griffin: John is he ok?

Mr. Wheatley: He's just fine. He was just a little dried out is all.

Mr. Wheatley laughs. He gets up from his seat so they can get closer to Cody.

Sam & Jess: Cody!

Cody: Hey guys. Sorry I scared you.

Sam: It's ok you didn't scare me.

Jess: Oh yeah coming from the one that says she was dieing to kiss you once you got back.

Sam elbows Jess in the stomach.

Jess: Ow!

Sam: What did I tell you?

Jess: Sorry.

He holds his stomach and walks away.

Sam: I missed you. Are you ok? How was it?

Cody: I missed you to, all of you. I'm fine, and everything was great. I spent a lot of time getting to know my mom.

Mrs. Griffin grins.

Cody: Mom?

Mrs. Griffin: Hi honey.

She goes over to Cody and hugs him.

Mrs. Griffin: You look great.

Cody: You do to mom. Jess, can you get my a glass of water?

Jess: Sure.

Cody: Thanks.

Sam: So, what happened?

Cody: Oh right. Well the storm was really strong last night. I guess it took me up in a wave and I think I hit my head, and got knocked out. Then I guess a wave just washed me up on the beach.

Jess: Brutal.

Jess said as he handed Cody the glass.

Cody: Yeah it was.

Mr. Wheatley: Well I checked, no gashes or bumps anywhere. So you couldn't have hit you're head.

Mrs. Griffin: So what do you think happened?

Mr. Wheatley: I don't know, it could have been anything. Tired you out by having to work harder to swim. You probably passed out.

Cody: Oh, could be that.

Sam: Well I'm glad you're back.

Cody: Me to. One thing?

Mrs. Griffin: What's that honey?

Cody: What do I do about my fins?

He said as he flapped his fins up splashing water on everyone.

All: Cody!

Cody: Sorry.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
